The increasing complexity of vehicle computing systems and infotainment systems, which provide an array of options for driver customization and interaction, has been accompanied by an increasingly large number of selectable and adjustable options presented on vehicular displays. Since it is inadvisable for drivers to physically interact with complex menu systems while a vehicle is in motion, many of these features are disabled for physical interaction unless the vehicle is traveling below a certain speed or is stopped. However, voice-activated control of these menu systems is frequently provided.
Voice activated control allows a driver to focus on the road while still utilizing the upgraded features of a particular vehicle. While convenient, variances in both speech and environmental noise (e.g., engine rattle, window noise, passenger noise, etc.) makes voice commands difficult to interpret. Variances in accent and speech patterns can make interpretation difficult. The addition of background noises renders, this problem becomes even more difficult. Much effort has been devoted to better understanding driver commands to reduce any possible frustration associated with a voice-activated system that requires repeated attempts to function in an intended manner.
Certain vehicle noises are consistent at corresponding vehicle speeds and/or across vehicle lines based on cabin configuration and dampening systems. For example, there is a general interior sound that is present in almost all vehicle models of a certain configuration and model year (e.g., ambient noises present in all 2015 FORD TAURUSES). Since this is one set of noises that is known in advance, it is possible to consider these noises when performing speech pre or post processing.